Caught In Your Eyes
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: The lingering gaze of a dragon, whose hunger has not yet awoken, is even more dangerous than the golden eyes of the starved warrior she watches.
1. Of the Moonlight, Of the Sun

"What beautiful eyes. I'm about to be sucked in… Right now, I might be trying to become a blue dragon's meal, but… Why is my heart fluttering? For the first time, I'm looking straight into his eyes. The pain and the suffering, even the tiny amounts of happiness – all of the things shut up away inside of his eyes, have been released. He's finally looking at the world. His eyes are sparkling. Just as I thought, I really like your eyes..."

* * *

Caught In Your Eyes

 _Of the Moonlight, Of the Sun_

* * *

 _I am entranced._

The golden eyes that bore into mine with such intensity; I loved them. I truly did.

Shin-ah's gaze flicked away from mine and he turned his head to face the fire that was being stoked by Hak. Yoon snapped me back to attention when he asked me if I wanted any more to eat of the meal. I turned down thirds and thanked him. All of us sat together, Kija still finishing up his portion and Jae-ha drinking next to Hak. I appreciated our closeness and friendliness to one another. It was one of the many things that made me happy in these somewhat dark times.

"Yona? You're spacing out, my dear…"

I looked past the flames to Jae-ha's smiling face and blinked at the slight crinkle given by his visible eye.

 _He's right. I've been in thought too much lately._

A soft sigh escaped my lips when I discretely took a look at the one who occupied my mind as of late.

"Sorry," I apologized to him. "I've just been thinking."

"Oh?"

"That can't be good," Hak piped in after Jae-ha. "Must be a bad omen."

I gawked. "Hey!"

"Hak do not tease our dear princess. Yona, it must be a very serious subject for you to have been thinking so much on it," Kija said, putting down his bowl.

"Mm, Yona _has_ been bit spacey. Is there something you need help with?"

I shook my head at Yoon, who swatted at Zeno's hands preventing him from getting more food. They were so prying! Like gossiping middle-aged women of the court. One person who did not add to the fire talks was the ever silent Shin-ah. The one everybody was unaware they were asking about.

"It's nothing," I told them all, oblivious to the blush creeping up my cheeks. "I was just thinking about the future?"

My terrible attempt of a cover up went unnoticed and they all nodded and began a swift discussion of what we might need to prepare for in the next coming days. I kept my mouth closed and listened, nodded or giving an affirmative when needed. Glad that the attention had been diverted away from me for the time being, I sneaked another glance at the blue dragon who was sitting only a little less than a meter away from me. His head never moved away from facing the fire, but I knew he was looking at me. I could feel it.

* * *

"I'll go hunting."

"Yeah?" I nodded to Yoon who seemed to approve. "Well, we are running low on meat, so that would be helpful."

"I'll catch us lot then!"

"Not too much please…"

I walked past Hak a bit awkward and made my way into the forest. Just as I went a little ways into the tree line, footfalls from behind alerted me to someone's arrival.

"Hold on Yona! Zeno is coming!"

I waited for him to catch up and looked at the out of breath yellow dragon.

"You okay, Zeno?"

Huffing he nodded 'yes' before standing straight, stretching his back.

"Whew, you walk fast. Much faster than this old man!"

I giggled at his antics and inquired as to why he was with me. He relayed that Yoon wanted someone to accompany me and the Thunderbeast was currently helping set the tent. I understood that Hak would have wanted to come with me at all costs, but he also knew when I didn't want his company. As of late, his presence had been desired less and less by me.

Thinking back to Shin-ah, I wondered if he had been a reason for what made me pull away from my retainer back then…

* * *

"AH!"

I scrambled over to Yoon who was sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked, worry dripping from my voice.

We had stopped our short hunting trip when Zeno suddenly told me that we should return. Coming back here with the camp in disarray and only Yoon present made my confusion turn into fright.

"Where is everyone?"

Yoon shook his head and put his palms to the sides of his face. "They all disappeared!"

Zeno froze and I knit my brows, not understanding.

"What do you mean? Yoon, what happened?"

"I don't know," he said as he stood up. "Shin-ah came back a rebel and chopped and sliced and the Thunderbeast and Jae-ha helped but Kija went down and just—!"

Zeno placed a hand on Yoon's shoulder as comfort.

"Please, slow down."

I nodded. "Yes, it's okay Yoon. Tell us again what happened. Step by step."

He sighed and nodded. Recalling the events, he began to tell us what had happened.

"Shin-ah had been acting strangely…"

* * *

The three of us went into the woods and followed a trail hoping to come across our missing comrades.

"I'm sorry, this is just so strange of him to do something like that…"

"Zeno knows, Yoon. If only I had been there to help."

"Ah!"

The two stopped and looked at me as I went to a tree and knelt down among the fallen leaves.

"Ao?!"

"Oh no, is she okay? She's not moving…"

Something catching his attention near Ao's tiny form caused Zeno to suck in a breath. He moved dead leaves away with the tip of his shoe to uncover the white object. An aged, cracked mask laid on the forest floor, discarded. He kneeled down and picked it up. Yoon saw this and swallowed thickly.

"Shin-ah's mask…"

"Ao..."

Hearing me, Yoon turned away from the mask and made a serious face. "Just a moment— _Pukyuu! Lunch!_ "

Ao shot upright in my hand and squeaked eagerly. Tears of joy sprang to my eyes and I thanked Yoon for his miraculous healing meal call. Zeno stood up with Shin-ah's abandoned mask and looked down the path.

"Yona, Zeno thinks we should continue on."

"Right," I agreed. "Ao? Do you know where Shin-ah is?"

Another high squeak and the pudgy squirrel leapt from my palms and ran ahead of us. We followed close behind and jogged briskly deeper into the thick forest. When we heard Ao stop and coo, we looked at where she had led us.

"A statue?"

"A dragon statue."

Yoon leaned over and peered down the passage way that led down into the ground in front of the beheaded statue.

"Hmm… suspicious. Should we go down— Zeno!"

"Yes?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Don't just go in! We need to make sure that we have all that we— YONA."

"Hm?"

Yoon sighed dramatically at the sight of Zeno almost all the way inside and myself right behind him. The yellow dragon blinked owlishly before continuing his way down the stairs. I watched Yoon turn to his pack and rummage as he walked slowly in our direction, taking count aloud what he had with him. I stepped downward and went after Zeno when a creak and groan of stone halted my movements.

Looking around, I stopped and blinked away the dust that filtered across my eyes. Realizing what was going on, I looked up to confirm with my own eyes and saw that the entrance was indeed closing. Yoon barely saw my face before the statue's platform slid closed.

"Yoon!"

The darkness was immense until a torch flickered to life. Zeno's rare concerned expression was illuminated by the growing light that he held. We mutually agreed in silence to continue on. He led the way and kept close to me as we made our way further in the underground tunnel.

"There should be an exit somewhere in here."

"Zeno thinks so too. So we will find our friends and leave, yes?" he turned his head to look at me confidently and I smiled back.

Suddenly, my vision swam and blurred. Groaning, I placed a hand to my forehead, feeling it ache. Zeno caught me as I fell to my knees and held me in his arms, calling out my name when I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 _Where… where am I?_

I opened my eyes to find myself in a milky black expanse. I felt no terror though, being alone in this strange place. The only emotion I felt was a warming calm that seemed to soothe my soul.

 _"Yona_ ," a quiet voice coaxed me from behind.

It was Shin-ah.

 _"Shin-ah_!" I gasped, my voice sounding floaty against the dark. Going to him, I placed my palms against his chest and smiled. " _Thank goodness_! _We were looking for you_."

" _Yona…_ "

My hands stilled their fretful actions on his coat and I peered into his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

" _Get out of here. Don't come to me... It's not safe._ "

I stared at him in confusion. " _Shin-ah_?"

" _Souls that bear strong grudges are targeting everyone_ ," he told me. " _Right now, I can't control my body. I—_ "

His eyes widened and fear showed clearly even in this abyss. Gold sparkled in horror.

" _I used my power on them…_ "

Regret.

" _Shin-ah… What on earth is holding you down? What's doing this?_ "

A pause and the blue dragon exhaled softly. " _Seiryuu. From long ago…_ "

" _Seiryuu…_ " I whispered under my breath. _From long ago?_

" _That person's heart was conveyed to me,_ " Shin-ah began to tell me. " _There was a Seiryuu village here a long time ago. One day, it was suddenly attacked by bandits…_ _The villagers— they took the infant Seiryuu and escaped._ "

I kept my face even as I listened, though a clench in my chest started to rend my heart.

" _Before they left though, to ensure that the bandits wouldn't follow and massacre those remaining, they trapped the bandits underground by using the elder Seiryuu as a decoy._ "

I bit my lip.

" _The predecessor fought with the bandits and got hurt, so he wasn't able to leave this place. He's the one inside my body right now._ "

" _Are you telling me his story, Shin-ah, because you're worried about everyone's situation_?"

He said nothing and didn't make eye contact.

" _Alright, clear the way. You're the one who put me to sleep and brought me here, correct_?"

" _You can't,_ " he said firmly. " _You'll get hurt._ "

A small laugh left my mouth and I cocked my head to the side. " _Shin-ah, I'll come for you. As many times as it takes and no matter what danger._ "

I watched his golden irises mist over with tears and glint in our bright darkness. Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him close. Startled, he didn't move and was tense in my hold.

" _It's okay. No matter what you do, my heart will remain unshaken._ "

His back relaxed and he returned my hug.

" _I just want to protect you._ "

" _And I want to protect you,_ " I whispered. " _Come on. Let's get out of here together, Shin-ah…_ "

* * *

It was still dark.

 _Am I back? Or am I still in the dream…? No, no, this is a different darkness._

"Zeno?"

 _My voice! I am awake!_ I thought when I heard the solid echo.

"Zeno? Where are you?"

A hand went to the top of my head. Reassured that he was here, I calmed down and looked at the gray silhouette of the eternal teenager.

"You're awake."

The mature voice told me more than enough. He had been very worried.

 _It must have been a while. The torch is out._

"I didn't move you and waited for you to regain consciousness. Are you alright?"

I nodded, even though I was sure he couldn't see me. "Yes, I'm fine. Actually, I saw Shin-ah."

"You did?"

His surprise was warranted and I continued.

"Uh-huh. He's fine right now, but we need to find him soon. He's being possessed!"

I could feel the tension roll off of him before he even grabbed my hand. Zeno liked Shin-ah and treated him like a little brother, just like Kija did. I knew he was angry.

"Ao? Can you find Shin-ah for us?" he asked the tiny squirrel.

She poked her way from out of my hair and clambered down from my shoulder. Pattering across the packed earthen floor, Ao again led the way for us by tracking her friend's scent. Zeno led me, in turn, by my hand and carefully guided me through the chilly maze.

 _Shin-ah, without a fail, we will find you. Let's leave together._

* * *

"Here?"

Zeno grunted and placed his hand on the smooth wall. "Behind here, I can feel them all. Though, how to get to our dear friends… Ah!"

The blonde picked up a discarded rusty sword and raised it high. With a quick and heavy swing, he sliced down on his arm and ripped through bone and tendons. I grimaced, but had an inkling on what he was about to do. Sure enough, Zeno's body began to heal and the skin grew taut and hard. Scales appeared and the Ouryuu's power crackled to life. He made a fist and without hesitation, punched through the wall breaking through in a single blow.

"Zeno?" Kija's strained voice called.

The room was lit by dim candlelight, enough to where we could see the three men laying tied up on the floor. I knew though, that they had been subdued rather forcefully.

 _He_ _had used his power_ _on them…_

"Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu! Are you alright?"

A groan from Jae-ha was his answer and Kija tsked. "Zeno, look out for Shin-ah! He's not himself!"

"I know," he told them monotonous. "Yona, please, stay here."

His low whisper was meant to be followed without question, but instead, I walked around him and stood in front of the short man.

"Princess…" Hak's tired voice couldn't hide his desperation.

I knew he was extremely against me getting in harm's way, but I didn't care. The old Seiryuu had taken control of Shin-ah and hurt my friends. He would not be allowed to harm anyone else. If he wanted to, he had to go through me first.

"Shin-ah."

The frowning Seiryuu who had stayed silent in front of my captured friends, jerked at the sound of a name directed to him. I stepped closer to him and he quaked, stepping backward himself. The eyes I had come to love looked on at me in terror. Confusion. Wonder.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why try and escape?"

His back was almost to the opposite wall of the room when the wide golden eyes began to cry. "I don't… I don't know… What— _what_ are you?"

"I'm human. Just a normal person," I confessed to him. "Unlike them, I won't be able to stand up against you if you used your powers on me or decided to possess me."

"Yona, no!"

"Get away from him, he's dangerous!"

"Princess Yona, get out of here now!"

I ignored their pleas and walked closer and closer to him. Shin-ah's body was rigid. Seiryuu would not look at me in the eye.

"Why?" he asked suddenly, piquing my attention. "Why are my legs shaking? My tears won't stop. Is this fear?"

I stood an arm's length from him and he choked back a sob.

"But my heart… it's calm. This is unlike anything that I have ever experienced…"

Like in the dream, I reached up and hugged Shin-ah close to me. His stiff shoulders sank and he relaxed instantly. The tears didn't stop and he wept into my hair. Zeno crept to the captured men and began untying them as I tamed the wayward spirit. The cries wracked his body and he told me why he took over his successor's body.

"I had waited, and waited. I knew they wouldn't come back, but I still waited. I died for them and they didn't care! Why did I stay here then? If not for them?"

I rubbed my hand in soothing motions across his back. The village for the Seiryuu would always find a way to betray their faithful dragon. Pity for this man enveloped in my chest and I couldn't help but want to free him of this pain.

"Shin-ah is so kind," I told the weeping man. "He let you in, and even when he discovered your intentions, he let you stay. Seiryuu. Your people helped make this kind person. Do you forgive them?"

He sighed as I slowed my rubbing on his back. A curt nod was all he would say on the matter, but it still was enough to cause me to sadly smile.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into my crimson locks. "I guess my wait was never for them. It was for you."

The soft confession stopped my hands and I gave him a squeeze. "Then will you depart from Shin-ah? I need him back."

Strong arms went around me and hugged me solemnly. "I will, as he needs you too."

I thought I heard him say 'Thank you Hiryuu', but I couldn't say anything as Shin-ah's body sank onto me and then stand up straight. I kept my hands on his chest and looked into his deep eyes. The change had been immediate. No longer did the gold look as if swallowed by despair and sorrow, but now they gazed upon me innocently, new, and with the same familiar shine that I always wanted to see from the blue dragon.

"Shin-ah?"

He blinked and continued to stare. This rare moment of contact without a barrier made my heart flutter and soar. I inched ever so closer and arched my head back to see him more clearly.

 _This beautiful person has caught me in his gaze. I am a prisoner, but never want to escape._

The moment was lost when Kija loudly called out to Shin-ah and we shyly broke away from each other. Zeno tossed the ropes that had been binding the dragons and Hak away and helped Jae-ha to his feet. Hak stood up and looked me over with a critical eye, but softened his studious gaze when he met my eyes. He turned his head away.

Kija went to us and placed his hands on Shin-ah's shoulders. "Brother, are you alright?"

Shin-ah meekly nodded and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, about all that."

"No! Do not be!"

"Eh, sorry doesn't cut it," Jae-ha quipped with a smirk.

"Jae-ha!" Kija yelled.

"I might be forgiving though," he went on, "if you let me see your face like this more."

Shin-ah covered his face quickly and moved around to see if he could spot his mask laying anywhere.

"Zeno saw your mask outside, Seiryuu. Mother Yoon has it."

Hak shook his head at that and Kija questioned where Yoon was. Jae-ha chuckled and stood up off of Zeno as the shorter began to relay how we all got split up. I looked back up to Shin-ah.

"Do you still need it?"

He shook his head 'no'. "It's a memento. I feel at ease wearing it."

"I see."

With everything in order, the next step was to find our way outside and get to Yoon. I knew he was probably worried sick after all this time and we all needed to return above ground.

"Shall we leave?" I asked everyone.

At that moment, the candles that had been lighting the room went out and swallowed us in darkness once again.

"Uh-oh, there go the candles…"

"Mm, the torch Zeno had is no good either."

Jae-ha sighed. "I guess we can all die happily together then?"

"I refuse to die in a cave, idiot," Hak snorted.

"It's okay," Shin-ah announced. He took my hand gently. "I can see."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when we all reached the camp. Soon after leaving the underground room, we came across Yoon who led us the rest of the way out. Everyone was exhausted after walking out of the Seiryuu maze and once Yoon made sure everyone had eaten, we were promptly ordered to bed. Fatigue captured everyone in a deep slumber. Everyone, but me.

I stood up from my sleeping pallet and walked away from the tree line to the small open field close by. The moonlight shined bright. The contrast from the hours underground was welcomed greatly and I began to think back on how similar the Seiryuu, Shin-ah and I all were. Being in deep thought, I didn't hear the quiet footsteps come behind me, but I wasn't surprised when I heard his voice.

"Yona."

I turned around, just as he took off his mask.

"Shin-ah… You should be sleeping. It's been a long day for you," I told him as he came closer to me.

An arm's length away was our unspoken rule for distance. We had broken it twice in one day though. Did this mean we could get closer and closer still? He paused when he came to edge of our two step gap. I met his golden gaze with conviction though, so he took one more calculated step forward. He had me captured again.

"Shin-ah?"

"Why did you give me that name?"

His swift interjected question caught me off guard. "You know why. I told you."

"Not the meaning. The reason."

I stopped to think. _The reason?_ Words formed on my lips and I let them come forth on their own, not stopping my true feelings as they poured out.

"Because you are the light that shines in my darkness."

He shook his head. "You couldn't have known that back then."

"But I did. You know, Shin-ah? Your eyes, I really like them." He blushed and I went on. "I'm glad that you've begun to like them too, because I always have. Not just for themselves, but because they're a part of you."

He said nothing and I smiled.

"I really like you Shin-ah."

In a swift movement, he had me gathered up in a hug. I returned it and leaned into his hold with a quiet sigh. Under the moonlight, there we stood embracing each other. The red and blue dragons, together.

"Yona... You are much brighter than me. My days are a new moon's night continuously without your presence."

I blushed at his poetic words and became heated in this comfortable caress.

"You sought me out and said I was your moon, but Yona— you're more."

I pulled away, still in his grasp and wondered what he meant. He saw the curiosity directed to him and a rare smile graced his lips. I gasped softly at the sight and couldn't turn away even if I wanted to.

"You are the sun."

* * *

[A/N: So this an alternate 106-108. What prompted this was "what if Yona started falling in love with Shin-ah more so after chpater 51?" That's how this came to be. This is a two part story, though it could be ended as a one-shot. The next chapter is smut, so even though this is K+, the next is M and makes the whole story M. Hope you all liked this and enjoyed reading. Addio]


	2. Hunger Pains

Caught In Your Eyes

 _Hunger Pains_

* * *

"That's enough, Hak. Thank you."

The tall man eyed me for a moment before huffing and turning away. "As you wish. I'll head back first then, Princess. Please don't be long."

I watched him walk away from my small alcove for training. His instruction was fearsome and bore results, but I wasn't in the mood to hear another lecture on my form tonight. With a small sigh, I rolled my shoulders and gathered my bow into a strong grip. Pulling the string taunt, focusing on the target beyond, I let out my breath as the arrow flew from my fingers.

It hit. Just, not in the middle…

"Hrm…" I stood studying my tree and wondered why I was suddenly off tonight.

Recalling the past two weeks, I realized this was an ongoing _off_. Training, meals, traveling. I've been a mess… _My thoughts hadn't been on target at all, since_ —

"Yona?"

I spun around to face the masked dragon of my daydreams. I couldn't possibly place all of the blame solely on him. Not when I was the one constantly thinking and becoming distracted. Shin-Ah didn't hesitate when he took off his aging white mask. Under the darkened sky, he pierced my being with his startling golden eyes. These irises had become my favorite color long ago. Since when, I wasn't sure, but it must have been from forever.

"Are you finished practicing?"

I blinked. _That's right! I've been standing here for— how long? Oh no, how long has Hak been gone? Time flew faster than my arrow!_

"Yoon says it's ready. Dinner, I mean."

"Yes, I'm finished!" I walked to the target tree that had arrows lodged all along it and strewn around in the dirt. "I'll just get these up and I'll head back soon."

I sensed his presence come closer and I looked to see him pick up an arrow to my left.

"Shin-Ah, you don't have to help me."

"I want to."

He picked up another arrow, then looked at me. Growing warm, I turned away and worked on getting the arrows loose from the bark.

Three arrows later, I came across one particularly deep in the trunk.

 _This is the one that I shot before Hak left, isn't it?_

Cursing myself, I groaned as I attempted to loosen the arrowhead from the wood. Twisting burned my palm and I tried pushing up, then pulling it down. Not budging, I pouted at the stubborn arrow. Placing my other hand to add leverage I was about to try again when Shin-Ah's bigger hand went on top of them.

"Ah!"

"Let me help."

He slid his fingers over mine and gripped the wooden shaft firmly. A short tug and the arrow fell loose in my hands. I looked at the weapon in my palms with an emptiness before turning to the tall man next to me. His eyes were solely placed on me and did not waver nor flit away. Staring, I watched the depths of molten gold swirl and glint in the paled light.

 _How beautiful you are, Shin-ah…_

His hand cupped my cheek. Without a word between us, the distance shrank as our faces drew nearer. My lips trembled and I felt the anticipation rise. I clenched the arrow tightly in my fingers to ward of my warming cheeks and fluttering heart. Yet, with only mere centimeters to go, Shin-ah suddenly pulled away.

"Yona dear? Shin-ah? Hey, where—oh. Hey you two, dinner has been ready for a while now." Jae-ha paused and narrowed his visible eye at the sight of us so close without Shin-ah's mask on. "Something going on?"

I felt Shin-ah stiffen and I pulled away further to turn to the green dragon.

"No, just gathering my arrows," I told him, showing the proof in my hand. "We're almost done though."

Jae-ha rose his brow and nodded. "Then I'll help also. No sense in me returning without you two."

I thanked him and began dislodging the next arrow from the tree. Shin-ah hesitated and watched us for a moment before carrying on as well. In only a minute, we took up my arrows and began our way back to camp. Shin-ah led the way in the darkness and Jae-ha brought up the rear of our little pack of three. It was quiet, save for the chorus of the night, and I walked in completive silence. That is, until Jae-ha sighed.

"You know, you two are rather obvious."

Shin-ah's shoulders jerked and I pursed my lips. Looking over my shoulder, hoping to dispel any rising rumors he might gossip, I faked innocence toward the man.

"Obvious? What do you mean?"

A quick smirk set a chill to my stomach. "Yona, I'm not stupid. I know more about _this game_ than any other."

"There's no games," Shin-ah said curtly. Surprised by his addition to the conversation, I knew this only solidified whatever thoughts Jae-ha had of us running through his mind.

 _Probably none too different than my own…_

"Well, if it's serious, then why aren't you acting on this oppressing sexual tension? Wait any longer, and we might all be caught up and have an org—"

"Thank you, Jae-ha," I interrupted. "But I assure you, there's nothing like that going on."

Never missing a step, I felt his lingering gaze fall on my back after I returned to face forward. He doubted us, and he was right to. I had just lied.

* * *

"You're finished?"

I nodded. I didn't feel like finishing. My stomach was twist tied and guilt gnawed at my insides. After it had set in that I had outright _lied_ to Jae-ha, I felt bitter towards myself over this whole situation.

What was making me do this? Certainly not love. I felt as if I loved Shin-ah, but this feeling was mightier. Almost a need. A desire to be filled. I was empty, but no food could sate my appetite.

 _What is wrong with me?_

"Well…" Yoon took my bowl from me with a dissatisfied look. "I must've have over cooked it or _something_ for Yona not to want it."

"No, Yoon—"

"MORE." At the unison of all the men, Yoon made a disgusted expression at their full cheeks.

"Come on guys… At least chew."

"I love your food, Yoon," Kiga said in all seriousness.

"It's not inedible," Hak added.

Jae-ha bumped his elbow into Hak's arm and quipped with, "Your food is always delicious, Yoon. Yona is just tired is all."

Zeno swallowed what was in his mouth and smacked his lips. "Zeno loves Yoon's cooking! Just like a mother's!"

Closing his eyes, Yoon clenched his jaw at the over the top praise from them all. "Idiot beasts…"

I smiled at that, and excused myself quietly. I made brief eye contact with Hak as I passed by him, but refused to meet the quiet gaze of the one I truly wanted to see. In the tent, I kneeled down and sat in silence, listening to the chirps of crickets and soft murmur of fire talk.

 _I need to talk to Shin-ah. Maybe we can discuss what's going on?_

Looking at my knees, I thought on the subject harder.

 _Is that what I need to do? I mean, we both said that we liked each other… Wait._ My hands flew up to my crimson hair and held my head. We _never said anything like that! I told him I'd protect him. I said 'I like you'. He didn't say anything! A hug doesn't count!_

Cursing myself again, I bent my head in shame. Then, with a burst of resolution, I decided to indeed talk to him. I needed to confess my blatant feelings for him before things got out of hand and receive a true answer. If I left things as they were, we really could escalate to Jae-ha's thoughts without there being a mutual understanding. A firm nod was what I gave to the empty tent before I sat and lied in wait for an opening.

* * *

Jae-ha snickered and placed his chin in his palm.

"Oi, what has you in such a good mood?"

He shook his head at Yoon. "I wouldn't call it a good mood, but just a happiness."

"Oh? Has some good luck happened upon you, Jae-ha?" Kija asked, curious.

"No. I've just realized how much we've all changed and grown since meeting our dear princess. It's quite remarkable, and struck a pleasant chord."

"Ah, I see. I do understand, and I agree. We have all changed in many ways since meeting Yona."

"Really?" Yoon asked flippant. "I don't see it."

"Silly Yoon, Zeno sees the change in you too!"

"HA! What change? I'm still me, in case you haven't noticed."

"Mm," Hak noised. "You are, but you're more than what you were from our first meeting."

"Wha—hrm… Shut up… Of all of them, I'd least expected you to agree with such a cheesy statement."

"Hm. Then it's proof that even I've changed?"

"hwAH?!"

"Oh ho!" Jae-ha laughed and clapped Hak on the back. "See? Even our great Thunder Beast has changed."

"Hm, yes, but for better or worse? Who can tell?"

"Well… would you like to find out, white snake?"

"DEPLORABLE-!"

"Hey, hey, no need for fighting," Zeno waved at them with a carefree chuckle. "Young men like you should enjoy the time you have together."

"With HIM?" the two said in horrified-aggravated unison.

Zeno gave them a wide grin as Yoon rolled his eyes and sighed. Jae-ha laughed, and leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees.

"Speaking of time together, I normally wouldn't do this, but I think it should be brought to attention."

The atmosphere mellowed and all sets of eyes were on the green dragon. All, except for one pair. Jae-ha glanced over to Shin-ah and saw the young man sitting silently at his place in front of the fire. Pursing his lips, he had wanted to approach the subject carefully, but knew facing it head on would bring about the results they needed.

"What is it?" Kija asked, tilting his head.

Looking to him, Jae-ha grew serious and let all joking leave his voice. "Our _king_ has become hungry."

"Huh?"

"Seriously? Well, it's a good thing I saved her bowl and didn't throw the food—."

"No, Yoon," Jae-ha stopped him. "She's not hungry for food."

Hak straightened up and listened intently while Yoon slowly set Yona's discarded bowl of food back down.

"Our precious Yona, isn't hungry for food. She's starving for a man."

The campfire was silent before tension blossomed instantaneously. Jae-ha knew that every single one of them had feelings of some sort for the young maiden. Saying this was bound to bring out the right offensive to defend the girl's purity. Though, one look from the man next to him made him believe that perhaps he hadn't worded it quite right.

"You've got a lot of nerve, droopy eyes," Hak began, a threatening aura rolling off him.

"Listen. It isn't as if I'm trying to vie for Yona dear's affection. I just want to protect her."

"So your opening statement was that she's horny? Are you _shitting_ me?!"

Jae-ha looked to Yoon. "No, what I was going to say was that we need to have an intervention."

"An intervention? I'm confused… Such feelings are—well… natural…" Kija stuttered out, blushing madly. "We can't just tell her to stop. Can we?"

"No," Jae-ha answered. "But we can tell him to."

Their eyes followed the direction to where Jae-ha nodded to. At first, it was surprise, but the foreseen chaos broke loose once the notion set in.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

"Shin-ah! What is the meaning of this?! What illicit acts are you participating in at such an age?!"

Hak only stood up and, in a frightful anger, let bloodlust cascade off him. Zeno and Jae-ha quickly restrained him before he could come any closer to the masked teen.

"STOP! I didn't say they were doing it! I just mentioned that they were getting close!"

"Shin-ah is _asexual_! He's never even looked at a girl like that!" Yoon argued.

"That's right! My brother could never have such impure thoughts as to defiling Yona. He's sworn to protect her! Come on, Shin-ah," Kija told him, trembling. "Tell them this is a misunderstanding. Say that you're not getting physically close…"

Shin-ah stood up.

Hak continued to stare him down intensely, even after Yoon and Kija quieted. Zeno sighed and gave Jae-ha a reprimanding look. With gulp, the taller looked away to Hak.

"Hey, I promise. Nothing's happened. Nothing _is_ going to happen. Not if we say something first."

"Oh, I'll say something—"

"You don't need to."

Taking off his mask, he looked at the group before him and gave them his most sincere, yet serious expression.

"I will not touch Yona," he said simply.

"See?" Jae ha smiled and Hak relaxed minutely. "Hey, that went better than I thought—"

"But," Shin-ah went on, gaining their attention back. He strode toward Hak, still held by Jae-ha and Zeno. Looking him in the eye, he announced, "If she comes to me, I won't turn her away."

Gritting his teeth, Hak didn't lunge out but instead kept his fierce anger in check.

"Shin-ah, I think that is a poor decision," Zeno said sternly.

"Yes. I mean, the princess, Yona is our leader. She can't devote her time and love to one man. She's devoted to _everyone_ in the land."

Yoon nodded, agreeing with Kija's solemn statement. "Yeah, I mean…" blushing he scratched the nape of his neck. "I like Yona… but even I know there's no chance, even if I tried. She's doing this for practically the world."

Hak exhaled out of his nose and shrugged off the pair who'd been holding on to him. He looked at Shin-ah and saw bright gold shining.

"Yona is our king. She's still so young," Zeno said. "Our job is to work as one and protect her with our existence. Not to distract her."

His last words were directed at Shin-ah and the young man looked slightly hurt for a moment. The hesitation lasted for a few seconds, before he again looked as if he had reached a conclusion.

He raised his head proudly and repeated, "I will not turn her away."

"Shin-ah!"

"I won't." The words seemed so final, that it was even more of a shock when he added, "I can't. I love her."

With that, Hak turned away and strode into the woods. Yoon blinking owlishly before combing his fingers through his hair in a nervous fashion. Kija walked up closer to Shin-ah and stood next to Jae-ha. Zeno frowned.

"I don't approve."

"None of us do," Jae-ha responded to the blonde.

"But _I_ do not. Shin-ah, this can only cause trouble. I understand you must feel strongly for Yona, but this is not right. She is our leader. Our Hiryuu—"

"She's not Hiryuu."

The defiance startled the short man and he was left speechless. Jae-ha whistled low and placed a hand on Kija's shoulder, bringing him out of shock.

"This wasn't the rebellious phase I was looking forward to. You?"

"Not in the slightest," Kija ground out. "Shin-ah, why don't you understand?"

"Why don't you all understand?" he retorted with hands fisted to his sides. "I think about her constantly. She's been on my mind and my heart since the day we met!"

"Shin-ah…"

He frowned then walked past the three dragons and toward the direction of an open field opposite of the tree line Hak disappeared to. As Yoon watched him go, he tsked then moved closer to the three men.

"So you're not even going to go after him?"

"I don't know…" Jae-ha said softly. "He seems sincere in this… Not how I really imagined how he felt."

"This is ridiculous. Dreaming to be one with Princess Yona is one thing entirely, but to truly _want_ to act on those desires?"

"Kija, it's much more than that."

"Eh?"

"Do enlighten us, oh wise one."

Zeno crossed his arm over his chest and held his chin in the other. "Think back to our legend. While I am of the first group of Dragon Warriors, we all are still equal, even if you all are reincarnations."

"And? What of it?"

"Perhaps… Yona and Shin-ah are acting out on their feelings that the _dragon gods_ themselves had for each other?"

"You're serious?"

"Oh! Then you say this, because your King Hiryuu was close to the blue dragon?"

He sighed, frustrated. "Yes, but not like this. Hiryuu treated us all equally. Abi was the one who looked to him." Zeno's eyes looked far away and sad. "He was hurting in his heart when the king passed. Maybe more than the rest of us…"

"Oh my, then this isn't their true feelings? It's the gods'?"

"No. It's their own. I believe that with the gods' blood residing in us, they feel even more so for each other. It's probably unbearable."

Kija shook his head. "This is all so strange. What should we do?"

"Well, intervening is still on the table…"

Yoon quirked a brow. "Really? You did _just_ see how that went, didn't you? Your little intervention isn't going to work. If anything, it'll make matters worse."

"Mother Yoon is right. I think it would be best if we let things continue on their path." A warm smile lit up Zeno's face and he leaned back on his heels. "Who knows? Perhaps this is what is destined to happen?"

Kija looked to Jae-ha who only shrugged his shoulders. Unbeknownst unto them, small footsteps pattered by through the darkness. The flicker of red curls was all that could be made out in the night. Yet, if one had looked, as the figure carefully dashed after a long gone Seiryuu, they might have seen a deep blush carry on her cheeks.

* * *

Fanning my face again, I looked around up ahead of me to try and spot Shin-ah. _He has to be around here…_

After overhearing the last of their conversation, I knew I couldn't just sit by and wait. I needed to let Shin-ah know what I had found out. Dragon gods be damned. Their powers are indeed useful, but what about the people they inhabit? Do they choose their vessels; the people they deem worthy to bear such pain?

 _I didn't ask for this._

Kija, Jae-ha, Zeno… Shin-ah. They all didn't ask to be given these powers. The dragon gods passed down their blood's abilities to those reincarnated. With that blood, must be a terrible longing and forgotten memories. Thousands of years' worth of time reside in each of us.

 _And yet…_

I passed the last tree and stepped in the clearing. The moon shone bright behind the passing clouds. Rays of pale silver bathed the landscape in a sea of night blue. It was gorgeous. I knew it was. My eyes though, were only seeing one lone figure that stared up to the heavens.

He cocked his head and looked at me, not moving away nor toward my position. I didn't dare hesitate and took the first step.

 _Thousands of years' worth of time reside in me, and yet you own the only pair of eyes that I want to see._

My heart soared at the glimpse of bright gold. Shin-ah. The man with beautiful eyes. The one who stole my heart.

 _No. The one I gave my heart willingly to._

One arm's distance away from him didn't halt me in my tracks. I pressed forward and stood right next to him. He studied my face for a moment and returned to looking at the sky. A thin cloud wisped in front of the moon's face and dimmed the night's light for only a second. Its soft trail wafted away and soon, even it had disappeared.

"Shin-ah, I came to tell you something."

He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye. I released my hands that had fisted my dress's skirt and exhaled softly.

"I'm in love with you, Shin-ah."

He turned his body to face mine, casting a shadow on my face. I waited for him to say something, but he only gave me silence. Biting my lip, I thought of all the things I wanted to say and tried to piece them together coherently. All I ended up with though, in the end, was the distant memory of his silent hug.

 _I can't say anything. He has to say it._

"I… I want to know, how you feel."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. Caught off guard, I tried to twist in his hold to look at his face, but Shin-ah burrowed into the crook of my neck.

"Don't look at me," he told me in a low whisper.

"But I want to—"

"No," he interrupted. "I'm… I'm happy."

I knit my brows at that and peeled away from him. Before he could turn away, I saw the rosy blush that stained his cheeks. My own face warmed up again. He was happy with my confession!

"Shin-ah…"

He closed his eyes and made a grimace.

"I don't think… I can give you a perfect answer…"

"A perfect answer?"

He nodded. "It's… difficult to say it to your face."

"But what do you want to say?" I egged on. I only needed to know for sure how he felt.

"…"

"Shin-ah?"

"I can't…" he whispered, seemingly to himself. "I made a promise."

Surprised, I tried to make sense of what he was mumbling. Did he mean he couldn't give me a straightforward answer because he made a promise? What promise? To whom?

"What promise?" I asked.

Becoming uncomfortable, he shifted on his feet and did not make eye contact.

"Shin-ah, what promise? Why can't you tell me?"

He pursed his lips and leaned forward. I blinked just as he touched his forehead to my own. He exhaled softly and stared into my eyes.

"I just promised, that I wouldn't touch you, no matter what."

"Oh?"

"But, that promise is void, if you come to me first."

"Then, that means I should touch you?"

The air was suddenly stagnant and my breath hitched in my throat. _I have to make the first move?_ _How can I?_ I looked at his lips that parted barely to let a warm sigh escape. _How can I not…?_

"Will you?" he asked after a second.

His words were heard, but they didn't register. I was already pushed up on the tips of my toes when he finished his question and stole a swift kiss all in a daze. That contact that I had been waiting to cherish passed by in the blink of an eye. As quickly as I had touched my lips to his, it was gone. Forever. It wasn't a bad or remorseful feeling that settled in me. It was just a tiny bit of satisfaction to take the edge off my hunger.

 _Shin-ah..._

My heart yearned and I swelled at the sight of his lips tugging to a small smile. The heart hammering experience was crushed as soon as he recovered though. He wasted no time holding me close as he whispered hotly in my ear.

"I love you. I love you so much! So much, my heart aches, Yona. You're my sunshine. My life. Eternally and always."

The words melted me and I wound my thin arms around him, clutching him closer in this sweet embrace. His elated smile was pressed against my shoulder when I felt a cool drip meet my neck. He was crying. With a soft hiccup, I realized that I was too. The warmth trailed down my cheeks and I couldn't stop my own grin that split the tears tracking down my face.

When we pulled away, I wiped a lingering tear drop from him with a giggle.

 _How beautiful you are,_ I told him in my mind.

His warm hand caressed my chin then cupped my cheek as I kept my fore fingers on him. The action felt right and so natural that I didn't shy away when his lips descended on mine. A slow kiss was shared for as long as the world had stopped for us. Time slowed, I knew, for when we broke apart slightly, nothing had moved. My heart was still, or rather, beating so fast, I could no longer feel it. His enchanting eyes brought my mind into an oblivion. So quickly did our kiss last, yet at the same time, how infinitely long it had.

I couldn't help but wonder suddenly, if there was a taste to the man before me. I wanted more. So much more from another kiss. A thousand kisses. I wanted all he could give me.

"Please," I asked him, my top lip brushing his bottom. "again."

His answer was a gift. A deep kiss that ignited the fire in my belly. I felt an ache in the furthest reaches of my soul for even more from Shin-ah. I let my hands travel from his face to cradle the back of his neck. He held onto my waist tighter and I relished the feel of him pushed up against me. Breaths exchanged and murmurs of passion left us. I was feeling hungrier as our kissing went on.

In a quick movement, I let go of Shin-ah and pushed him down. He fell to the grass with a grunt and looked up at me astonished. Heaving slow, I walked over him, trapping his torso between my legs, and straddled him. He rose up on his elbows and watched me as I rose my chin and showed a dominant smirk. I eyed the way he swallowed and continued to smile.

I was about to receive my fill.

Placing my hands on his clothed chest, I trailed my fingertips lightly down to his toned stomach. I saw this in my dreams. Reaching out and teasing his body. Bringing him to the brink only to stop before he could find pleasure. Those erotic movements plagued my mind and I only ever saw Shin-ah as the recipient.

 _He was going to get my touches._

 _My kisses._

 _And my love—_

My small fingers stopped with a jerk and I stalled my caresses. Shin-ah blinked up at me and I knew he was probably wondering why I wasn't continuing. I only hoped he couldn't see the bright stain on my cheeks that was sure to be there. Hot all over, it had just sunk in what I was doing and the implications behind _undressing_ Shin-ah meant.

 _I've never done this before… I've never been told how it was done before! After we're naked, what do you do to make love?!_

"Ah…" I drew my fingers into lightly balled fists in front of my face.

 _I want to do this… but how do I do this?_

I scooted back, making Shin-ah grit his teeth and grabbed my hips in a rush. Stilling me, I froze up and looked at his conflicted expression.

"Sorry," I said.

He shook his head with his eyes closed. He didn't want my apology, but he looked as if in pain. _Was I too heavy? Or maybe he's not ready…?_

Restless thoughts came to me and I worried that maybe this wasn't a good idea. I still wanted him, _deeply_. Though if he didn't now, maybe I shouldn't have pushed him (literally).

 _I was happy with his accepting my confession. That should've been enough._

"Yona," he said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I think I should be on top."

"Um! Sorry I'm Heavy!" I apologized again, adding my fear.

His brows rose and looked shocked. Then with a rare playful smile, he switched our positions and laid me down softly in the yellowed grass.

"You're not heavy," he told me simply.

"Then—?"

"You seemed nervous."

I turned my head away and gave him a short nod. "I'm not sure what to do next…"

He appeared as if he understood and sat up to strip off his coat and shirt. Watching intently, I felt my mouth dry at the sight of his chiseled bare skin. He was not as muscular as Hak or Jae-ha from what I remembered, but he was perfect. When he had taken off his gloves, I was hotter than ever. He met my gaze with something hidden.

The gold was dark.

I licked my lips. "Do you know what to do?"

Shin-ah nodded before he leaned down and slowly and tenderly began to undress me from my own clothing. Soon, my dress was pulled over my head and the scratchy dead grass nipped at the backs of my thighs. He pooled the clothes on the ground and let me shift over to sit on them. Kissing the crown of my head, I felt the strange sensation of familiarity with that gesture. It couldn't have happened before though.

 _But maybe he'll do it again_ , I thought positively. The gesture was sweet and endearing. Something I wouldn't mind happening regularly.

He broke me out of my thoughts when he pushed lightly on my shoulder with his hand. Guiding me back to lay down, I stared up at Shin-ah who was appearing serious, yet happy at the same time. His focus was directed all on me.

There was little between us besides the heat of our bodies and the last remaining articles of clothing that covered near to nothing. I couldn't even manage to feel embarrassed before him. He didn't seem bothered and his presence above me felt more comforting than invasive. The cool night pricked at my body, but I ignored the feeling. If he could, then I could.

Shin-ah kissed my cheek then under my chin before trailing down my throat. I sighed at his mouth moving across my skin.

Hands.

Everywhere.

I felt him on my shoulders, my back, my sides, my stomach. It was as if he knew where to touch me to ignite the strongest feelings of desire. I burned between my legs and ached in my breasts. I wanted to be touched more. He knew this. I know he did, but it appeared that he was delaying the inevitable and prolonging out our time together. I didn't want to rush, but I also didn't want to be denied.

Taking the initiative, I squeezed my breast softly and frowned at the empty touch. I kneaded and gripped harder wanting some relief, but uncertain as to why it wasn't working. Shin-ah paused kissing my shoulder and let his fingers slowly light a trail up from my hip to other breast.

I arched my back.

It felt incredible! His hand was hot. I felt as if he could melt my skin with just that one touch. He rolled my hardened nipple between his finger and thumb, dragging a moan from my throat. The sensation was reeling and I could no longer think.

The hands of a god were upon my body and graced me with heavenly touches beyond my wildest imaginations. Soon, I was nothing but a puddle; quivering in unreleased euphoria under the blue dragon.

"Are you ready?" he asked me in a careful tone.

Through the haze fogging my mind, I somehow understood him and managed a minute nod. With my confirmation, Shin-ah undressed fully and bared himself before me. Then, taking the edges of my undercloth, he too laid me naked under the sky. He stared for only a few moments before swallowing thickly and coming closer to me in a hunched kneel.

Grabbing the shaft of his member, I barely saw him before his placed the head to my entrance. The probing to my heat made me blush again and I covered my mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping. His eyes concentrated on him entering me and I soon felt my most untouched place widen and spread. He was going inside me, slow and steady.

Even with my hands over my mouth, I heard loud and clear the quiet strange noises I was hoping to not emit. Shutting my eyes, I focused on the feeling of Shin-ah becoming fully seated inside me. I felt almost full. Almost. The hunger panged deep within and I wondered if he had reached it yet.

A low hiss through his teeth was my answer and I opened my eyes a fraction. He moved his hand to my hip and stayed still. Controlling my breathing, I slowly moved my fingers from my lips and glanced down to where we were joined together. _Surrealistic_ was the first thought that came to mind.

 _We're actually doing it… Shin-ah and I are finally one._

I wiggled against him and felt the throb of my core flex around his member. Ducking his head so his chin hit his collar bone, I watched him take deep breaths, eyes closed, as his fingers dug deeper into the flesh of my hips.

"Shin-ah?"

"Please," he quickly asked. His was voice strained and I inadvertently gripped him harder. "Don't move yet."

He looked up at me, dark gaze piercing the night, and relented, "Unless you believe you're ready."

I licked my lips. I felt more than ready. Yet, I didn't really understand what ready meant… My trust was in Shin-ah though.

 _Lead me, moonlight._

Without a word, not breaking eye contact, I pushed my hips against his again and felt a resounding throb inside me. He stilled me again and sucked in a breath. Then, with a look of determination, he slid his fingers around my hips to grab anchor on the small of my back. Raising me higher, my body was now completely under his control.

Sliding out of my wetness, he moved slow and did not rush his strokes. His thickness permeated my center and I wondered if I would soon feel a change to the seemingly never satisfied appetite I owned. My ache for something still drummed within me and, at the moment, it appeared that Shin-ah had not yet reached the depth where my hunger laid rampant. The twinges of a spark were beginning, but I needed more.

"Please, Shin-ah," I whispered under the silver night light. He met my wanting sight with equal desire and I couldn't help the wanton beg that escaped me. "Please… I _need_ more."

Confusion struck me when he stopped, but I thought he must be thinking on what I meant when I said more. Instead, Shin-ah completely removed himself from my defiled purity and I was left with nothing but the striking cold that laced my weeping lips. Just as I was about to raise up on my forearms and attempt to bring him back, he thrust against me hitting the fullness of my slit. A strange shiver racked my body and sharp yelp left my throat. Clamping my mouth shut and covering it with my fingers again, I looked to Shin-ah in concern.

What I was met with, was a cocky smirk.

 _Shin-ah…?!_

He held me up with one hand as he used the other to lead him back into me. This time, he didn't seat himself and let me adjust to his length. He now would push as deep as he could go and pull out, having me question if he truly understood what I meant by _more_. That all changed when he let my back sink lower to the earth and he stopped pulling out all the way. Now the pace was changed and he was thrusting into me deeper than ever. Suddenly, I realized the ache of hunger was fluttering below my navel. I could feel the sensation of a rope, coiling, knotting, braiding thickly and tightly.

Shin-ah was feeding it. Feeding me. Giving this insatiable hunger what it had craved for so long. My vision was becoming hazy. I felt the tears trek down my cheekbones to my ears before I even realized I was crying.

 _From pleasure? From pain? From Shin-ah._

My hands had fallen away from covering my mouth long before and now I was gasping and groaning freely to his welcoming ears. I felt heavy and began to shake. Something. _Something_ was coming and I needed to reach it. Shin-ah was digging into me. He hands griped me firmly and he leaned down to rest his face in the crook of my neck as he continued to push into me. His thrusts never stopped. My legs bobbed in the air, my knees bracing his waist, but unable to cross around his middle to pull him tighter to me.

I needed this though. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on, feeling as if my mind was falling into a deep abyss I'd never escape. His lips were on my skin and teeth nipped at the flesh of my neck. I felt him silently whisper my name as I moaned his. Trying to make him understand, my nails dug into his muscular shoulders. I needed help! I was falling!

He didn't change his pace, but he faltered once I began to buck and twist under him, my mind consumed with all of him yet feeling as if I was emptying out and becoming hollow. Then, there was light. A heavy, spark of flame that shot through me and racked my entity with an intense pleasure that I had never experienced before. I was fading. Fading away. Yet I could still feel the sharpness of his strokes, the way his member reached my depths and how my insides would try to pull him back to reach even deeper. His body was rubbing against mine.

As I laid shaking under Shin-ah, I felt his hips roll and change direction. Now, instead of his pistoned bucking, he was now feeding me too much. The bombardment of these new directions of where he hit my insides wracked my frame with a sense of euphoria. I was teetering on the edge again. Right on the cusp of that violent passion I found myself seeking once again. I waited for the bright lights of infinity to blind me again, but its slow build was taking forever.

Until he hit that spot. I screamed and my back arced, pushing my breasts high to his chest. I moaned as I wept at the pleasure he brought upon me. Shin-ah, knowing exactly where he had thrust into me, continuously hit that one spot. The rope was too much. The coil was about to fray and snap, I could feel it. Almost there, almost reached, I felt Shin-ah speed up. The pace was erratic and unmatchable. I couldn't focus at all. My teetering on the edge was now a dance toward the oblivion.

And, I fell.

* * *

When I awoke, Shin-ah was half on top of me, his arm draped over my chest and hand cradling my crimson hair. The night had passed and the soft rays of light peeking over the horizon alerted me that we had stayed out all night.

Together.

My body was heavy. I wanted nothing more than to stay here with Shin-ah, in his grasp and sleep for a little longer. I knew we would be sought out though. Unwilling, I shifted and began to sit up, but the sleepy arm around me pulled me back down and held me to a warm body. Looking up at the closed eye man, I wondered if he truly was asleep.

"Shin-ah, we have to go back."

There was a pause, but he sighed out his nose and cracked open his eyes to meet my tired gaze. He blinked at me for a moment, then hugged me close.

"If I let go, this could be the last time I hold you."

"Hm?" I noised. "What do you mean?"

He scrunched his brows and lightly frowned. "I feel like this has happened before… and that it won't happen again…"

The thoughts of last night reminded me that I had yet to tell him of what I found out. Remembering what Zeno told the others, I nodded my head.

"Actually, Shin-ah, I think maybe you're right."

He gave me his undivided attention and I relayed to him that I listened in on the tail end of their conversation just as he had left the camp last night. His face looked a little red at that, but I couldn't help but wonder what could have been said then to be embarrassing. I told him that after he left, I had been about to go after him right away, but instead listened in on Zeno and the others. What they discussed was startling, but perhaps probable.

"But these are my feelings! I know it!" I told him after repeating what I had heard.

He stared at me, taking it all in and nodded, agreeing.

"None of us asked to be given powers of dragons. It brought me out into the truth of the world around me, to friends, to you, and in the future, to justice, but I didn't ask to be a leader. To be Hiryuu—"

"You're not Hiryuu!" he said suddenly, interrupting me.

A bright light swept over the horizon. Sun rising, pink, rosy gold into the morning cast a warmth over the field. The blush of dawn broke the sky and the yellow-orange tint swam over the earth around us as a morning tide. Light shone and reflected on my hair, the sheen sparkling in Shin-ah's fingers as he trailed through them and held them between us.

"You're Yona."

Not a princess. Not just any girl. Not the descendent of the first king nor the incarnation of a red dragon. He recognized me as a different individual. Unique. No matter my heritage or past, Shin-ah was looking at me. Just _me_.

"I want to stay with Yona for as long as I can. Even after you don't need me as a dragon warrior any more."

 _Even after? Does that mean—?_

"Shin-ah! How much do you love me?"

"Eh? Um…" he blushed profusely and stumbled at my sudden question. Getting up, I kneeled above him.

"I love you to the moon and back," I told him.

He looked away from me and covered his eyes. Gawking, I grabbed his fingers and told him not to hide and to answer my question. When I managed to remove his hands from his face, he closed his eyes.

"Iloveyoutothesunandback," he said quickly, no louder than a whisper.

"Say it again clearly."

He groaned and shook his head. Straddling his waist, I pressured him more, asking again. Refusing, I was starting to become fed up and pouted at him not cooperating.

"Fine," I grumbled, getting off him.

A hand reached out and brought me back to a quick kiss. Surprised, I couldn't manage any other reaction to what he had done and tried to still my heart at his ambush. Then he shyly smiled and looked into my eyes. The sun haloed around his blue hair and made his eyes shine brighter than the daylight's star.

"I love you," he said simply.

A smile broke my face and I hugged him. Returning the gesture, we sat there, under the morning sky. The two of us, together.

Shin-ah.

And I.

* * *

[A/N: whoooooaaaa, this is too long. But hey! I'm sure you all like it? I really don't want to do another chapter in this story, even though there is potential. I kinda just wanted it to be a two-shot. If I think of a way to tie in some smut to wrap this up in another chapter then I'll add another. At this time though, it'll be complete. Super cheesy, but done technically. Thank you for following and favoriting! It really made my day. Thanks. Addio]


End file.
